


Support

by BumbleBuzz



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, I was tired and wrote this as a result, Transmasc Ritsuka, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBuzz/pseuds/BumbleBuzz
Summary: Iskandar tells Ritsuka what he needs to hear.
Kudos: 4





	Support

“So this is where you’ve been, boy! Don’t you know it’s almost dinnertime?” At the sound of Iskandar’s voice, Ritsuka crossed his arms on the table and laid his head down, hoping that his Servant would go away if he refused to interact with him. It had not been a good day so far - from the moment Ritsuka stepped out of bed to right now, he’d been plagued by insecurities and dysphoria. The last thing he wanted to do was be around him right now; however, his silence only seemed to make Iskandar more determined to get a response out of him.

“Is something bothering you, Master?” Iskandar asked. Ritsuka exhaled sharply. Feeling Iskandar’s hand on his shoulder, he raised his head, attempting to make eye contact. However, he couldn’t bring himself to meet Iskandar’s gaze. 

“Well, I won’t force you to talk to me. But if you want to talk, I’m happy to listen,” Iskandar added. He made to leave, but Ritsuka impulsively grabbed his wrist. To Ritsuka’s knowledge, no one in Chaldea knew he was trans, but Ritsuka didn’t want to keep it a secret anymore. He could trust Iskandar, right?

“Actually, there is something I want to tell you,” he said quietly. Iskandar sat down in the adjacent seat.

“Alright then, let’s talk. What did you want to tell me?” Ritsuka took a deep breath, preparing himself for a negative reaction.

“I don’t know if you know this already, but, um. I’m trans, and that means. Biologically, I- uh- I’m female. But I’m still a guy,” Ritsuka added hastily. “You know, like, mentally. Just not physically.” Iskandar stroked his beard thoughtfully. 

“I don’t care if you agree or not, I just really hope this doesn’t change how you think of me,” Ritsuka piped up hesitantly.

“Now what is there to disagree with?” Iskandar asked. “If you say you’re a man, then as far as I’m concerned, you’re a man.” Hearing those words made Ritsuka’s heart skip a beat. He nodded slowly.

“Thank you,” he said in a near whisper. “I really needed to hear that today.” Iskandar grinned.

“Don’t mention it,” he said, standing. “Now why don’t you come with me to the mess hall? If we leave now, we could beat the crowd.” Ritsuka stood and followed Iskandar to the doorway.

“Hey... one more thing?” Ritsuka asked, stopping dead in his tracks. Iskandar turned to face him.

“Of course. What’s-“ He was cut off as Ritsuka practically slammed into him, hugging him tightly. Iskandar smiled fondly and pat Ritsuka on the back.

“Sorry, I just kinda... stopped thinking,” Ritsuka apologized sheepishly as he pulled back. Iskandar laughed.

“I thought it was cute. But what are we waiting for? Come on, aren’t you hungry?” With that, Iskandar made for the mess hall, leaving Ritsuka hurrying to keep up with him.

The warm glow from Iskandar’s words didn’t leave Ritsuka’s heart for the rest of the night.


End file.
